A missão quase impossível
by Manu Black
Summary: .COMPLETA. Draco é um auror em sua primeira missão e logo tem que que aguentar Ginny Weasley como sua parceira na profissão... eles têm que se disfarçar para descobrir a autoria de um estranho assassinato e Draco tem que provar que mudou.
1. Nota da Autora

**NOTÃO DA AUTORA**:

Olá pessoal, como vão? Espero que bem:)

Essa fic é uma REPUBLICAÇÃO. Tudo bem, eu só publiquei o primeiro capítulo e depois tirei do ar, mas dessa vez vou continuar.

Essa N/A especial é importante porque ajuda o leitor a ficar situado, então vamos às explicações:

PRIMEIRO:

A fic é vista sob a visão do Draco Malfoy, consequentemente é em primeira pessoa (dã para mim!)

SEGUNDO:

Vocês têm que ter em mente que ela se passa **quatro anos após a morte do Voldemort**. Os pais do Draco morreram e ele vive sozinho em um apartamento no mundo mágico.

TERCEIRO:

Além disso, **Draco se tornou um auror**. Ele verdadeiramente se arrependeu do que fez com o Dumbie e pediu perdão ao Scrimegour (ou algo parecido, o Ministro lá..o leão...sei lá...hahahahaha)... entonces... logo após a guerra (onde ele lutou do lado do Harry), ele tornou-se auror, e por motivos de segurança o então Ministro, Harry Potter, decidiu que era melhor manter o Draco afastado de missões e destinou a ele tarefas burocráticas, como passar a limpo relatórios, redigir relatórios e atas de reuniões, etc.

QUARTO:

Depois de uma espécie de estágio probatório (huahuahuahua), o Draco tem sua chance. E logo na primeira missão, ele tem a (in)feliz notícia de que trabalhará em parceria com a Ginny. Ele pode ter mudado de lado, mas **DEFINITIVAMENTE, ele odeia os Weasleys**. A Ginny é cordial com ele, o trata pelo primeiro nome, com respeito, mas ele ignora isso e a odeia mortalmente. Além de tê-la como parceira, eles terão que dividir o mesmo apartamento, pois o Ministério está cortando gastos e preferiu que os aurores dividissem os apartamentos, então Draco e Ginny ficaram em um e outros dois aurores ficaram na Sede de Encontro dos Aurores envolvidos nesta missão.

QUINTO:

O Draco agora pode ser do "bem", mas continua sendo arrogante e claro que ele continua se achando a última azeitona da empada (ai que vontade de comer empada...caham...)

Bem, é isso, gente!!!

Espero que gostem...

Se não gostarem, podem me apedrejar...eu entendo...o começo não está bom, mas quem sabe um dia eu consigo...HeHeHeHeHeHe

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Pela quinta vez bati na porta do quarto dela.

"E então, Weasley, já terminou?"

"Só mais um pouquinho, Draco."

"Malfoy."- eu a corrigi.

"Tanto faz, Draco. Agora só falta achar a bolsa."

Eu odeio essa maldita Weasley.

Essa cabelo de fogo sempre me tira do sério. Primeiro foi o negócio de me chamar de Draco. NINGUÉM no mundo me chama assim (além dos meus pais, mas eles não contam, pois estão mortos e enterrados) e eu, em momento NENHUM dei PERMISSÃO para ela me chamar dessa forma.

Segundo, todo dia é a mesma coisa: ela acorda tarde, demora no banho e para se vestir e SEMPRE nós chegamos atrasados às reuniões.

Terceiro, ela sempre acorda com um senso de humor terrível, aquele sorriso no rosto me irrita demais.

"Pronto, Draco.Vamos."- ela disse

"Vamos logo. Mais uma vez chegaremos atrasados e a culpa é sua."

"Ok, Draco."- ela disse, sem se preocupar e aparatou logo em seguida.

Fiz o mesmo e segundos depois aparecemos na sala que acontecia as reuniões.

Você deve estar confuso, mas, calma, eu explico.

Essas reuniões eram de um grupo de aurores.

Sim, eu, Draco Malfoy, agora sou um auror (e devo acrescentar que sou um dos bons). Bem, logo depois do sexto ano, quando aconteceu toda aquela coisa com o Dumbledore, eu percebi que não tinha futuro do lado negro, por isso, pedi perdão ao então Ministro da Magia e logo depois da Guerra eu me tornei auror.

Esta é a minha primeira missão. Durante dois anos, eu fiquei no Ministério, com a parte burocrática, acho que eles ainda duvidavam da minha lealdade...

Mas, voltando à realidade... aparecemos na sala, onde já estavam sentados à mesa três aurores: Nymphadora Tonks (atual chefe do Departamento de Aurores), Jason McQueen (um auror metido a besta, que eu simplesmente detestava) e Brooke Carter (uma outra auror, muito bonita, aliás...)

"Chegaram, então...e atrasados, de novo..."- disse a Chefe, que hoje exibia um cabelo ridiculamente cor rosa. Não sei como tinham dado um cargo tão importante, para alguém tão ridículo.

"Culpa da sua amiga Weasley."- eu falei...odeio aquela Weasley maluca...

"Ginny, essa missão é muito importante. Eu não posso mais tolerar os seus atrasos."- falou Nymphadora, porque ela sabia que era culpa mesmo da Weasley.

"Ah Tonks, me perdoa...eu juro que não vai se repetir."- a Weasley falou com cara de coitada.

"Pffff"- me limitei a fazer como sinal da minha revolta, porque eu tenho a plena certeza que aquilo vai se repetir.

"Tudo bem então."- Nymphadora disse, – "Bem, como vocês sabem, a Srta. Amelia Herrera, dançarina de uma boate em Londres, desapareceu misteriosamente após sair do trabalho. Ela tem 21 anos, é solteira e tem uma filha de 3 anos."

"Tudo bem, Nymphadora. Mas nós estamos há meses nesse caso e só temos essas informações?"- falei.

"Malfoy, nós não estamos há meses no caso. Para sua informação, faz 1 semana que estamos aqui."- respondeu Nymphadora

Ah tudo bem, é que a convivência com a Weasley me deu a impressão que o tempo não passa e que estamos morando juntos há uns 10 anos.

"Ok."- eu disse

"Os trouxas acreditam que o sumiço de Amelia é apenas mais um seqüestro, mas nós temos motivos para acreditar que o sumiço dela tem ligação com comensais."

Exato.

E é por isso que há 1 semana eu estou vivendo no Inferno.

Sim, porque agüentar a Weasley 24h por dia é simplesmente terrível...

"Sim, mas metade dos comensais foi morta e a outra metade está em Azkaban."- disse a Weasley

"Eu sei, Ginny, mas tudo indica que isso é obra de comensal. Nós a investigamos e descobrimos que ela é um aborto e que o pai dela, que já morreu, era comensal. No local, no trabalho de Amelia, ninguém quer dar informações. Eles pensam que nós somos da polícia e dizem que não viram nada. Por isso, hoje refleti muito e cheguei a uma conclusão."

"Qual?"- disseram todos. Eu estava rezando para a solução ser a de desistir do caso...assim eu voltaria para minha casa e não veria mais a cara da Weasley (a não ser no trabalho).

"Dois de vocês terão que se infiltrar no lugar."- disse Nymphadora

"Infiltrar como?"- perguntei.

"Um casal. A mulher será dançarina e o homem, barman."

"Tonks."- disse Jason McQueen- "Eu sugiro que o casal seja o Malfoy e a Weasley."

"Eiiii, por que? O quê eu te fiz?"- disse a Weasley. E nesse ponto eu tinha que concordar...

"Vocês dois são desconhecidos por lá. Eu e Brooke, quer dizer, eu e Carter, já fomos lá, falamos com todos que trabalham lá. Se nós pisarmos lá, eles irão nos reconhecer na hora."

"É...então eu não tenho escolhas a fazer. Ginny e Malfoy irão se disfarçar."- disse Nymphadora

"Que ótimo!"- falei- "O Ministério não me paga tanto assim para eu me submeter a isso."

"Malfoy,isso não interessa agora..."

"Pffff"-foi meu único comentário.

"Ok. Então, mexam-se. McQueen e Carter continuem investigando o caso, mas sem se aproximar do trabalho dela. Investiguem a família, os amigos, etc. Ginny e Malfoy, vocês vão, agora mesmo, para a Boate, lembrem-se de tratarem-se como desconhecidos, inventem nomes falsos, e principalmente, tomem cuidado."- disse a Chefe.

"E você Nymphadora, vai fazer o quê?"- perguntei

"Voltarei para o Ministério e cuidarei de outros casos. Eu não sou a chefe da missão, Malfoy, eu sou a chefe do Departamento. E outra, temos pressa em resolver esse caso, o Harry está bem preocupado."

"O cicatriz... tsc tsc."- eu disse. Potter podia ser Merlim, e eu continuaria o odiando.

"Então, eu já vou."- disse Nymphadora vestindo a capa da cor do seu cabelo- "Amanhã, nos encontraremos."- e sumiu logo em seguida.

"Que saco! Eu não quero ser barman."- falei para a Weasley.

"Ah, Draco, é o jeito, né. E eu que vou ser dançarina?"

"Pffff."- fiz novamente, porque eu já estava avistando o afundamento dessa missão.

"Então vamos logo."- disse a Weasley em posição de aparatar.

"Espera, Weasley. Nós não podemos ir assim, com roupas boas e caras, pelo menos as minhas são. E muito menos podemos aparatar lá, né?"

""Tem razão. Vamos para casa."

Aparatamos e minutos depois aparecemos na sala.

Weasley foi se trocar enquanto eu fazia o mesmo no meu quarto. Escolhi a roupa que achei mais adequada: um jeans velho e uma camisa preta. Estava lindo (como sempre) mesmo com roupas velhas e surradas (nem tão velhas e surradas...), pensei quando me viu no espelho.

Quando vi a Weasley sair do quarto levei um susto enorme. Ela vestia uma saia jeans curta, não, BEM curta e uma camisa vermelha, justa, aliás, MUITO justa.

"Gostou, Draco?"

"Está apropriada para a ocasião. Vamos."- falei, saindo

"Nós vamos a pé?"

"Não, Weasley. Eu tenho um carro, esqueceu?"- um Carro Novo, para ser mais completo e bem sofisticado, ou seja, um carro que era a minha cara.

"Ah é, mas seu carro é muito chique, Draco. Barman não tem dinheiro para comprar um carro igual ao seu."

"Eu sei muito bem disso."- falei, orgulhoso- "Eu estaciono ele longe do lugar."

Depois de meia-hora chegamos à Boate.

Mesmo sendo dez horas da manhã, o lugar era bem escuro. Não havia ninguém lá além da faxineira e do dono, que estava sentado em uma mesa, escrevendo alguma coisa num caderno.

"Oi, nós soubemos da vaga para dançarina e..."- disse a Weasley.

"Nós? Você também, cara, quer ser dançarina?"- disse o homem olhando para mim e rindo logo em seguida.

Há-Há-Há...sim que engraçado...estou rindo internamente...

"Quer dizer, EU vim para a vaga de dançarina, agora o rapaz aqui, eu não conheço. Ele estava lá fora..."

"Sei. Você veio para a vaga de barman, cara?"- disse o homem para mim.

"Sim."

"Hm...eu não gostei da sua cara."- disse o dono do bar para mim.

Que coincidência! Porque eu também não tinha gostado nada nada da cara gorducha e avermelhada dele.

"Mas, vou contratá-lo, afinal, não tenho outra escolha. Vocês foram os únicos interessados nas vagas de emprego."

"Por que será, não é?"- eu falei

"Não sei. Bem, você começa hoje a noite. Por enquanto, você será temporário, de acordo com a qualidade do seu serviço eu decido se você continua ou não."

A cada minuto que passava, eu sentia vontade de matar aquele imbecil.

O homem olhou para a Weasley e disse:

"Quanto a você, boneca, eu quero que me mostre seus atributos."- disse o homem percorrendo o corpo da Weasley e eu pude perceber o quanto aquele velho gordo era idiota.

"Ahm...atributos?"- a Weasley falou e eu vi o sorriso dela vacilar...

"Sim, seus atributos. Quero que você suba no palco e dance para mim e, claro, para o meu novo empregado."

"Na verdade, eu já estou de saída. Quando eu começo?"- perguntei

"Hoje à noite. Qual seu nome, rapaz?"

"Stan."

"Ok. Então nos vemos, o expediente começa depois das 17h."

Eu saí e fiquei esperando a Weasley no carro.

A verdade é que eu não queria MESMO ver a Weasley tirando a roupa para aquele cara. Ela estava com medo e era bem visível, mas ela que se virasse...

"Malfoy, seu idiota...por que me deixou sozinha lá?"

Só assim ela me chamava da maneira correta.

"Porque não queria ver você nua."

"Imbecil...Eu tive que dançar para aquele safado...e ele ainda queria que eu tirasse a roupa..."

"E você não tirou?"

"Não...eu fiz que faltasse energia na hora... sem música não tinha clima para continuar."- ela disse com cara de maldade e riso ao mesmo tempo.

"Ok...agora vamos para onde?"

"Para casa... eu tenho que me preparar psicologicamente para a noite..."

Quando chegamos em casa a Weasley foi direto para o quarto, e eu fiquei na sala, assistindo televisão (porque se tinha um aparelho da tecnologia trouxa que eu gostava, era a televisão...e claro, o computador, o celular, o carro... e bem, deixa para lá).

Eu não entendia como aquela Weasley aceitava isso.

Tudo bem... era nosso dever dar até a vida pelo bem de todos...

Mas...

Tirar a roupa para aquele pervertido?

Nunca!

Mas eu tinha que admitir: aquela ruiva insuportável era muito bonita e corajosa. O que, claro, não queria dizer que ela não era chata, insuportável, alegre demais, feliz demais, animada demais, e bem, todos os adjetivos ruins que eu poderia dar a alguém.

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Ginny falou, abanando a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

"Que é?"

"Está na hora, vamos."- disse ela indo para a porta.

"Como assim?"- nós tínhamos acabado de chegar...

"Para a boate. Você barman. Eu dançarina."- disse Ginny como se explicasse o óbvio.

"Ahm...vou me trocar."

"Ah não, Draco, vai assim mesmo."

Olhei para ela e não tinha outra palavra a dizer a não ser deslumbrante. Vestia uma saia preta e uma camiseta branca florida. A perdição e a inocência se encontravam... Desviei os pensamentos, porque parecia que estava pensando muita idiotice, e segui para meu "novo" emprego.

Quando chegamos lá, a casa ainda estava vazia.

Fomos até o escritório do Velho Gorducho, que eu descobri se chamar Bill. Ele nos deu instruções e seguimos, cada um, para nossos postos. Quer dizer, só eu, a Weasley foi para o camarim dela...

Alguns minutos depois, quando eu estava quase desistindo do emprego, por achar que EM TEMPO NENHUM eu conseguiria entender aqueles drinks, a Weasley apareceu com outra roupa. Uma saia mais curta que a anterior e uma blusa que parecia um band-aid de tão pequena.

"Oi."- disse ela, sentando-se num banco, perto do balcão.

"Que roupa é essa?"

"Mandaram-me vesti-la. Ridícula. Eu espero que a Tonks me recompense depois dessa missão."

"Eu digo o mesmo."- falei, porque eu não nasci para servir.

Minutos depois os primeiros clientes começaram a chegar e em pouco tempo o lugar estava lotado. Enquanto não chegava a hora do seu "show", a Weasley servia as mesas e eu podia ver o olhar de luxúria que os homens direcionavam para ela. Ela estava no bar, tomando uma bebida chamada tequila, mas fingindo que fazia os pedidos dos clientes, quando ouvimos:

"E agora, Virginia!"- disse o apresentador (que por sinal, era o dono da Boate)

"Ah meu Merlimzinho."- disse ela olhando para mim.

"Virginia?"

"Cala a boca, Draco."- disse entre dentes- "Não olha para o palco e cala a boca."

Então, ela foi andando, lentamente, até o palco e começou o show. Imediatamente virei o rosto, nem queria mesmo ver uma Weasley nojenta seminua num palco...

Tudo bem, olhei, discretamente, para a apresentação dela, e eu podia entender o porquê de tanto clamor entre os clientes. Até que ela não era de se jogar fora... e bem... ela dançava bem, se consideramos que aquela música parecia perfeita quando o ritmo do corpo dela se encaixava ao ritmo da música...

Na volta para casa, por volta das duas horas da manhã, eu perguntei à Weasley:

"E aí, descobriu algo?"

"Ainda não. Mas amanhã será um dia melhor."

"Por que? Lá vem você com o seu otimismo exagerado."

"Não é isso, Draco.. é que amanhã eu vou especular entre as outras dançarinas..."

"E por que você não fez isso hoje?"

"Porque hoje era meu primeiro dia...só conheci algumas delas e acho que amanhã já dá para perguntar algo... E você, descobriu algo? Perguntou algo a alguém?"

"Não.."- eu nem tinha me lembrado de fazer isso, para falar a verdade.

"Ah, Draco, então não reclama de mim...E dirige rápido que eu estou cansada."

Sei que ela tinha razão...e por isso, cada vez mais, eu odiava aquela Weasley...

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, comentem, please!!!!

CHUNLI WEASLEY MALFOY, amiga, postei sem te dizer, porque você já betou essa fic...ok? Sorry postar sem avisar!!!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Quando levantei da cama senti o peso de uma garrafa de tequila.

E não estou falando de uma garrafa ter caído na minha cabeça, me refiro ao fato de ter consumido uma garrafa, sozinho, de tequila.

Mas ninguém pode me culpar, para aguentar aquelas pessoas chatas e burras, só estando muito bêbado (e incluindo neste rol a Weasley).

A verdade é que esse trabalho disfarçado na Boate já está me causando danos. E o primeiro deles é o alcoolismo. Depois desta missão, vou ter que ser internado em uma clínica de reabilitação.

Claro que isso tudo tem um benefício: conhecer várias mulheres que não querem compromisso. Em duas semanas, já saí com todas as dançarinas (exceto a Weasley, argh!) e com algumas clientes.

Eu sei! Sou irresistível!

Então, levantei cambaleando da cama, e fui tomar banho (sempre resolvia). Depois fui para a cozinha e encontrei a Weasley já acordada, tomando café.

E, apesar de estar bastante impressionado por ela ter acordado antes de mim, fiquei mais surpreendido quando percebi que ela fizera café para nós dois (eu sempre fazia café SÓ para mim, ela que se virasse).

"Bom dia." – falei, só por educação.

"Bom dia, Draco." – ela respondeu por trás de um exemplar do jornal dos trouxas.

Sentei à mesa e, um pouco receoso, coloquei o café na minha xícara.

O problema é que a Weasley me odiava e quando se trata dela (ou de qualquer membro da família dela), sou adepto ao pensamento de Moody, ou seja, só bebo o que tenho CERTEZA que não foi envenenado.

"Pode beber, Draco, não está envenenado." – ela falou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

"Certo, eu nem estava pensando isso." – respondi como se achasse aquela idéia ridícula.

"Então para que tanta frescura para colocar o café na xícara, Draco?"

"Malfoy." – corrigi, só por hábito.

Bebi um gole do conteúdo da xícara e como não senti nada, tive a certeza que REALMENTE não estava envenenado.

"ACHARAM O CORPO DELA!" – Weasley gritou me fazendo engasgar.

"Que?" – consegui dizer, depois de alguns segundos.

"Da Amélia! Da dançarina que estamos procurando!"

"Certo. E? Você não tinha esperanças de encontrá-la viva, tinha?"

E era verdade mesmo.

A mulher desapareceu há três meses e ainda tinham esperança de encontrá-la com vida?

Sem chance.

"Claro que sim, eu pensava que ela estava viva, passando férias em alguma ilha tropical!" – a Weasley respondeu sarcasticamente – "Eu sei que era mais fácil encontrarmos só o cadáver dela, Draco, mas é que agora as coisas vão piorar. O Ministério vai nos pressionar mais e se não conseguirmos resolver esse caso, seremos demitidos."

"Que seja." – falei sem me preocupar.

"Draco, você não tem medo? NÓS SEREMOS DEMITIDOS!"

"Weasley, ao contrário de você, não preciso desse emprego para sobreviver e sempre há outra alternativa. Agora entendo sua preocupação, se você for despedida sua família passará mais fome do que o normal."

Ela olhou para mim e, sinceramente, nunca tinha visto a Weasley tão magoada e com raiva, até pensei que ela fosse me azarar (já sabia da fama dela), mas com um último olhar, ela se retirou da sala.

Eu sei que às vezes sou bem ignorante, mas sou sincero.

Ela passaria MESMO fome se saísse do emprego.

Depois disso, voltei para o quarto e procurei não pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Eu nunca me importava e não sabia porquê estava me importando com ela.

Na falta de coisa melhor para fazer, dormi até o momento em que ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto sendo arrancada e um grito:

"MALFOY!"

Era a voz do McQueen, mas como e o porquê do imbecil estar ali eu não sabia.

Abri a porta e disse:

"McQueen, da próxima vez tente não derrubar a porta, ok?"

"Tonks e Harry estão aqui, querem fazer uma reunião." – falou saindo.

Fui até a sala e encontrei Nymphadora (hoje com um cabelo castanho normal, o que significava que ela estava muito preocupada), Brooke, McQueen e Potter e Weasley (conversando aos sussuros, mas quando me viram, pararam de falar).

Sentei e esperei a grande solução para o nosso grande problema e é claro que o grande Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu-várias-vezes ia resolver tudo.

Ah-Ah. Faz-me rir!

"Bem, como vocês sabem, o corpo de Amelia Herrera foi encontrado hoje, em avançado estado de decomposição e por isso teremos que aguardar a conclusão do laudo cadavérico e isso levará, no mínimo, trinta dias. Durante esse tempo, teremos que fazer algumas mudanças. A primeira: Brooke e Jason irão se disfarçar também no local, não Malfoy, não é DENTRO do local, não se preocupe, eu sei como iremos fazer."

Olhei para McQueen e ele ria abertamente só porque o Potter não deixa passar uma oportunidade para (tentar) me humilhar.

"E eu estive conversando com a Ginny" – ele continuou – "e bem, vocês terão que ficar mais juntos dentro da Boate, Malfoy." – ele concluiu parecendo incomodado.

"Junto como? Vou me fantasiar de dançarina?"

Porque se fosse isso me demitiria na hora.

"Não, vocês terão que fingir um relacionamento íntimo. Bem, vão fingir que são namorados."

Certo, preferia a opção de me fantasiar de dançarina.

"Mas por que? O que isso pode ajudar?"

"Será mais fácil conseguir perceber alguma coisa se os dois estiverem, na maior parte do tempo, juntos."

"Não concordo, Potter."

"Malfoy, você escolhe: aceita ou volta para o seu cargo anterior."

A proposta era tentadora, mas eu não poderia aceitar.

Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu faria na vida, mas resolveria esse caso.

"Certo. Mas você é muito corajoso mesmo, Potter, jogando sua mulher para mim."

Olhei para a Weasley e o rosto dela estava da mesma cor do cabelo.

"Malfoy, para sua informação, sou casado com outra pessoa. Ginny é só minha amiga."

"Harry, deixa, ele não entende nada." – a Weasley falou e eu fiquei sem entender o que não entendia.

"Então" – Potter disse – "é isso. Hoje e amanhã a Boate estará fechada em manifestação de luto, ok? Mas espero que esse caso seja resolvido o mais rápido possível." – e falando isso foi se despedir da Weasley.

Eu saí para o quarto e fiquei pensando em como seria fingir um relacionamento com a Weasley...

Só de pensar me dava náuseas.

Tentei relaxar e não imaginar mais isso, tinha que me preparar psicologicamente para esse momento terrível em minha vida.

Acabei dormindo de novo (sei, parece preguiça, mas tinha dormido muito mal durante as últimas semanas) e só acordei de madrugada.

Saí do quarto para beber água e quando passei pela sala, vi a televisão ligada e a Weasley adormecida no sofá.

Desliguei a televisão e olhei para o sofá. Assim, olhando ela dormindo, ela era bem bonita. Eu sei!

Uma Weasley bonita?

Mas a verdade é que era mesmo!

Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que ela dormindo, estava calada e isso melhorava tudo, não é?

Mesmo contra a minha vontada, cutuquei o braço dela e disse:

"Acorda, Weasley."

Nada.

"Weasley, acorda." – repeti, mas não vi nem um dedo do pé dela se mexer.

Então, mesmo sabendo que não deveria ter feito isso, me abaixei e peguei a Weasley no colo.

E não se engane, ela nem se mexeu, eita sono pesado.

Depois a coloquei na cama e, me sentindo muito estranho, saí, correndo para o meu quarto, sem lembrar porquê tinha me levantado.

O dia seguinte não foi melhor.

Estar numa casa sem nada para fazer era péssimo.

E tudo conseguia piorar se nessa casa tinha outra pessoa chamada Weasley.

Tentei ficar o mais longe possível dela, rezando para o dia acabar e assim, ter o que fazer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pedindo que um raio caísse na minha cabeça e assim não teria que fingir ser namorado dela.

Além de tudo isso, ainda estava me sentindo muito estranho, de vez em quando a imagem dela dormindo voltava na minha cabeça e alguma coisa no meu peito ficava se mexendo mais rápido.

Então, aproveitei que tinha acordado muito cedo e saí, não queria ficar muito tempo com ela, podia fazer mal.

Fui até a minha casa no mundo mágico e aproveitei para pegar minha correspondência e algumas roupas. Fiquei lá o dia inteiro, totalmente longe da influência daquela doida.

Infelizmente, anoiteceu e tive que voltar para o apartamento que dividíamos.

Quando entrei no apartamento, encontrei a Weasley em frente a televisão e, para o meu espanto, ela estava chorando.

Não sou o tipo de pessoa sentimental, mas alguma força muito superior, fez que eu me aproximasse e dissesse:

"O que houve, Weasley?"

"N-nada, D-draco." – falou, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

"E por que você está chorando?" – perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que sentava no sofá, ao lado dela.

"É-é q-que esse f-filme é m-muito t-triste!" – respondeu, chorando mais – "Esse bobão do Jake n-não p-perdoa a Heather!"

Olhei para a televisão e a vontade de rir começou a brotar em mim.

"Certo, Weasley. Então, já que o filme é triste, só uma maneira de resolver."

"Q-qual?"

"Muda de canal." – respondi pegando o controle remoto e mudando para o canal de luta livre.

Ela me olhou assustada e disse:

"Draco, muda para o filme." – na verdade, ela ordenou.

E todo mundo sabe que não obedeço ordens de ninguém, muito menos de Weasleys.

"Não." – respondi, enquanto assistia a luta.

"Malfoy, muda."

Só assim para ela me chamar do jeito certo.

"Não." – respondi rindo da cara dela (que agora estava, mais uma vez, da cor dos cabelos)

"Malfoy, muda de canal ou você vai ver." – ameaçou.

"Não tenho medo." – desafiei.

E então ela pulou em cima de mim, agarrando meu braço que segurava o controle, enquanto eu mantinha o braço levantado e ela não conseguia alcançar.

A cena parecia engraçada, mas a verdade é que o toque dela me incomodava, por isso, abaixei o braço ao mesmo tempo em que ela o puxava com toda a sua força, me fazendo ir junto.

Então ficamos ali, olhos nos olhos, ofegantes e eu tinha a vontade irritante e imbecil de sentir o gosto dos lábios dela.

Eu estava louco e tudo era culpa do Ministério da Magia.

A cena deve ter durado horas ou até dias, até que eu me recuperei a tempo de fazer uma besteira, levantei e disse:

"Toma, vou dormir." – falei entregando o controle, sem olhar mais para ela.

"Draco, desculpa, eu..."

"Boa noite, Weasley." – disse e me tranquei no quarto.

Eu bem que poderia desistir daquela missão, não era importante, financeiramente, para mim.

Mas ao mesmo tempo mostraria a muita gente que eu sou competente, que posso terminar as coisas que começo.

E, talvez, tenha sido por esse motivo que não desisti, sabia que ia conseguir resolver a missão, mas não daria nada certo, nadinha mesmo, esse negócio de namoro falso com a Weasley...

"Então o que vamos fazer?" - perguntei, enquanto estacionava o carro.

"O que o Harry mandou."

"Eu sei, Weasley. Mas como iremos fazer? E, mais uma vez, por que iremos fazer? Eu não quero!" – e devo dizer que a última parte disse parecendo um garoto birrento, mas estava realmente desesperado para não fingir aquilo.

Passei a noite do dia anterior e o dia inteiro pensando em como seria.

Você sabe.

Beijar a Weasley!

E o pior é que eu parecia ansioso para isso acontecer, não sentia mais náusea, mas uma vontade enorme de que isso acontecesse logo e o mais rápido possível.

"Não sei, Draco. Por enquanto, ficamos na mesma, a única diferença é que podemos entrar juntos... você vai para o bar e eu para o camarim. Se tiver uma idéia, vou te avisar."

"Certo." – falei um pouco contrariado sem nem saber o porquê.

Em nome de Merlim, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Fomos para a boate e eu fui para o meu lugar de sempre: o balcão do bar, enquanto a Weasley seguiu para o camarote.

Quando estava fingindo limpar um copo, ela apareceu e disse:

"Acho que nós devemos investigar o Bill, as outras dançarinas estavam falando que ele parece estranho desde o desaparecimento e morte da Amelia."

"E como vamos investigar?"

"Entrando no escritório dele." – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Certo. Você o viu hoje?"

"Sim, mas acabei de passar lá pelo escritório e ele tinha saído."

"Então vamos."

Seguimos para o escritório do velho e começamos a procurar algo que o incriminasse, mas ali não tinha nada, tudo era muito desorganizado e sujo, talvez, por isso, após alguns minutos de procura, a Weasley disse:

"Não vamos achar nada aqui, Draco."

"Também acho..." – concordei, ansioso para sair daquele local apertado e sujo.

Saímos para o corredor e a Weasley disse:

"Que droga. Estava certa que teria alguma coisa aqui." – falou, parando na porta do escritório

"Weasley, esse caso já está perdido." – falei, encarando-a.

De repente o rosto dela passou de preocupado para assustado quando olhou para algo atrás de mim e eu perguntei:

"Que?"

"Bill, ele está vindo ali."

"Certo, entra no escritório."

"Tá doido? Draco, agora é a hora. Me beija."

"Ahm?" – falei assustado

"Beija logo, Malfoy, ele tá vindo."

E vendo que eu não estava entendendo nada, sem avisar, sem nem permitir que eu protestasse, ela puxou minha cabeça e me beijou.

**Nota da Autora**: Oie!

Gente, tá horrível, né?

Mas próximo capítulo já é o penúltimo, eu acho que sim, vamos ver...hehehehehehe

**Agradecimentos:**

Anna Lahm Malfoy

Bruhluna

NelianeMalfoy

EuDy

Navega

Heather Danforth

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Jane LeloupBlanc

GENTE, OBRIGADA!! E DESCULPA O AGRADECIMENTO CURTO!! BEIJOS!

Bem, comentem se puderem.

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

De repente o rosto dela passou de preocupado para assustado quando olhou para algo atrás de mim e eu perguntei:

"Que?"

"Bill, ele está vindo ali."

"Certo, entra no escritório."

"Tá doido? Draco, agora é a hora. Me beija."

"Ahm?" – falei assustado.

"Beija logo, Malfoy, ele tá vindo."

E vendo que eu não estava entendendo nada, sem avisar, sem nem permitir que eu protestasse, ela puxou minha cabeça e me beijou.

Inicialmente não consegui responder a nada, estava totalmente perplexo.

Depois percebi que não poderia desperdiçar aquele momento, por isso fechei os olhos e correspondi ao beijo. Percebi que ela não estava esperando que fizesse isso, mas não protestou, pelo contrário.

Aquele momento deve ter durado menos do que um segundo ou talvez uma hora, não sei, mas (infelizmente) tivemos que interrompê-lo por ausência de oxigênio, ela continuava com as mãos nos meus ombros e eu mantinha minha testa encostada na dela, e com as mãos firmes em sua cintura.

"Cadê ele?" – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Quem?"

"O Bill. Acho que já podemos voltar para o bar." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava de mim.

"Tem certeza? Acho que ele pode voltar a qualquer momento."

Ela sorriu e disse:

"Por isso mesmo, vamos, Draco." – disse me puxando pela mão.

Tudo parecia estranho.

Primeiro: eu não era do tipo de cara sentimental. Já tive inúmeras mulheres, de todos os tipos e gostos e nunca, NUNCA eu tinha ficado tão... tão envolvido.

Segundo: enfim podia sentir que havia um coração em meu peito. Em 21 anos nunca ele tinha batido tão rápido e tão forte. Ou seja, eu REALMENTE tinha um coração (o que até aquele momento era uma pergunta totalmente sem resposta).

Terceiro: não conseguia esquecer o beijo. As pessoas vinham até o balcão, pediam bebidas e eu não escutava nada. Olhava para o rosto delas, mas nada, só conseguia ver a cena do beijo. E tudo piorava quando ela aparecia no balcão. Incrível a quantidade de copos que quebrei naquela noite.

Mas então os dias passaram e, sinceramente, esperava que passassem essas coisas estranhas de coração bater rápido quando ela estava perto ou passar o dia inteiro lembrando do beijo, só que não melhorou, piorou a cada dia mais. Eu sentia a necessidade de que aquilo acontecesse novamente, mas parecia que não haveria mais oportunidades.

Sugeri, várias vezes, que voltássemos ao escritório do Velho Gorducho (principalmente na hora em que ele estava lá), só que ela nunca achava uma boa idéia.

Uma semana depois e eu estava totalmente desiludido com novas oportunidades, até que a noite chegou e não podia estar mais desanimado. Servir bêbados nunca foi e nem será meu ofício.

Chegamos na boate e enquanto ela foi para o camarim, fui para o meu balcão, não demorou muito para os bêb... digo, os clientes chegarem e em poucos minutos o lugar já estava lotado, mais do que o normal, por isso, naquele dia me deram a nova função de ir servir as mesas.

Muito baixo... muito mesmo!

Graças a Merlim meus pais estão mortos e enterrados.

Um Malfoy, sangue-puro, lindo, gostoso, servindo mesas?

E tudo era culpa do Ministério!

Mas não protestei, estava até sem forças para criar confusão, por isso comecei a servir as mesas e também servir no balcão.

E foi numa dessas idas ao balcão que a minha vontade de brigar voltou.

Vi a Weasley sentada, conversando com um cara. Ele estava quase debruçado sobre ela e não sei porquê (ou pelo menos fingia não saber) senti vontade de torcer o pescoço dele.

Cheguei perto dela e perguntei:

"Algum problema aqui?" – falei, enquanto colocava a bandeja no balcão e levantava as mangas da camisa (é um ato quase involuntário quando sinto vontade de assassinar alguém).

"Não, Stan..." – Weasley respondeu, percebendo meu olhar faiscante.

"O que você quer? Eu estava conversando com a gatinha." – falou o imbecil.

"Sério? Pois você estava conversando com a MINHA gata." – falei enquanto abraçava a Weasley pela cintura.

"Ah é? Não acredito. Essa gata nunca se interessaria por um imbecil como você."

Sei que naquela hora devia ter partido a cara do safado em quatro partes, mas, aproveitei aquele momento para beijá-la novamente e agora de maneira mais feroz e com muito mais vontade do que anteriormente.

Quando nos separamos, o imbecil já tinha saído e a Weasley, parecendo muito confusa, disse:

"Que foi isso?"

"Nós somos namorados, lembra?"

"Sim, mas é tudo de mentira, Malfoy." – certo, percebi a menção do meu sobrenome, significava que ela estava com muita raiva.

"Eu sei, mas o chifre que você estava me colocando não era nada de mentira."

Ela apenas me olhou confusa e raivosa e saiu dizendo algumas coisas, das quais só entendi "chifre" e "fajuto".

Certo!

A verdade é que não agüentava mais esse namoro fajuto! Não tinha beijo fajuto, mas tinha chifre fajuto?

Ah não!

Draco Malfoy não é e nunca será corno!

Mesmo que seja fajuto.

Bem, no resto da noite ela se manteve distante de mim e eu não reclamei, quanto mais longe ela estivesse, menor seria a vontade de repetir o beijo.

Durante o dia seguinte fui ignorado completamente, ela parecia levar a coisa do namoro de mentira a sério.

Se eu não quisesse tanto provar ao Potter e aos outros que era capaz de resolver aquele caso, teria desistido.

De noite voltamos para a boate e eu nem tentava mais falar com ela, estava limpando uns copos quando a Weasley chegou, esbaforida e falou:

"Cinco minutos... camarim."

"O que?"

Ela já tinha sumido.

Mas deveria ser algo importante, por isso terminei de fingir limpar o copo e fui para o camarim dela.

Bati à porta e ela abriu toda risonha, me puxou e me beijou.

Vê?

E depois eu sou o doido.

Ela fingiu que ia me beijar no pescoço, mas disse, sussurrando no meu ouvido:

"Vai, finge. Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa."

Nos beijamos de novo e eu, fingindo que ia beijá-la na bochecha, falei:

"Fala."

"Vamos para a sala dos fundos."

Olhei para os lados e o camarim estava cheio de garotas se preparando para as apresentações da noite, mas elas pareciam ter parado o que estavam fazendo para nos observarem.

Entendi o porquê do fingimento repentino e continuamos nos beijando, ao mesmo tempo em que andávamos, agora sem parar os beijos por nenhum segundo.

Quando chegamos na tal sala, ela me empurrou para dentro e a ouvi dizer:

"Com licença, garotas, assunto particular." – e fechou a porta com um sorriso bastante malicioso para ela.

Pensei que íamos continuar o fingimento, mas seria bom demais para ser verdade.

Ela me indicou uma cadeira e sentou em outra, dizendo:

"Draco, hoje estava falando com a Julie, uma das dançarinas."

"Sei quem é." – e sabia mesmo, foi a primeira com quem saí.

"Então, ela me disse que o Bill era muito envolvido com a Amelia, eles até tiveram um envolvimento mais íntimo, mas depois se separaram e então a garota vivia com medo, porque ele sempre foi muito violento. E pelo que entendi ele deve ter algo com a morte dela."

"Certo, Weasley, e o que iremos fazer?"

"Não sei, dá uma idéia."

"E eu que sei? Nós já revistamos a sala dele e não encontramos nada."

Ela pensou por alguns minutos e disse:

"Já sei! Eu vou tentar seduzi-lo!"

"Que?"

"Naquele dia do teste, ele pareceu bastante interessado em mim. Aliás acho que ele se interessa por tudo que usa saia e não for padre nem escocês. Então, é só eu me jogar para cima dele e pronto, o velho abre o bico. Quando todos forem embora, você vai também, me deixa aqui que pego o velhote."

"Weasley, eu não deixo." – falei me levantando, sentindo meu rosto corado de fúria.

"Você não tem que deixar!" – ela se levantou também e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, me desafiando.

"Tenho sim. Eu sou seu namorado, caramba!" – gritei.

"Ai, pára, Malfoy. Namorado de mentira." – falou em tom mais baixo e acrescentou num grito – "E eu vou sim!"

"Weasley, já falei, você não vai. Sou seu namorado de mentira, mas não quero um chifre de mentira. Além do mais, você é nova demais para isso. Aquele velho é um imundo, ele pode te fazer mal."

"Eu sei me defender."

"Não quero saber, você não vai, ok?" – falei, puxando-a pelo braço.

"Eu vou e solta o meu braço." – ela respondeu e soltei o braço dela.

Saí do lugar sem nem olhar para as outras que pareciam mais assustadas com a briga repentina entre nós dois.

Fui para o balcão e fiquei pensando em quanto os Weasleys podem ser burros, mais especificamente, esta Weasley.

Primeiro, ela não tinha respeito nenhum por mim. Tomava as decisões por si e eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali, já que eu parecia nem existir para ela.

Naquela noite servi os clientes com o meu humor pior que o normal, errei várias bebidas e nem estava me importando.

Que me despedissem, não só do bar, mas do Ministério também.

Quando todos saíram, não pensei duas vezes antes de ir embora também.

Cheguei no apartamento e vi que ela ainda não tinha chegado, realmente não desistira da idéia absurda de seduzir o velho.

Tentei dormir, assistir televisão, ler jornal, mas nada me tirava da cabeça que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer com ela.

Depois de quase uma hora nesse dilema, decidi voltar à Boate, mas dessa vez ia aparatando.

Aparatei para o bar e vi que o ambiente continuava deserto. Peguei minha varinha e fui andando até o escritório do Velho, já estava em frente à porta quando escutei os gritos.

Os gritos dela.

"Por favor, não, não faça isso!" – ela gritava, chorosa.

"Cala a boca, vaca!" – ele disse e pude ouvir que acabara de desferir um tapa nela.

"Não, não, por favor..." – ela continuava a chorar e implorar.

Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

Peguei a varinha, apontei para a fechadura e murmurei:

"Alorromora."

A porta se abriu e senti nojo da cena que vi.

Ele estava quase deitado em cima dela, beijando o seu pescoço enquanto passava as mãos imundas pelas pernas dela.

Naquela hora senti saudades do tempo em que poderia ter sido comensal.

Jogar um avada nele seria o ideal.

Mas consegui, gritar, apenas:

"Estupefaça!"

Ele caiu desacordado em cima dela, mas a Weasley não tinha percebido, por isso continuava a gritar e chorar.

Tirei o imbecil de cima dela e disse:

"Weasley, você consegue andar?"

Ela me olhou assustada e apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Então, levante-se e segure forte no meu braço."

Ela obedeceu e segundos depois aparecemos no apartamento, no mesmo momento em que ela desmontava no chão.

"Certo, vou te levar para o seu quarto, ok?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça e a peguei no colo, coloquei-a na cama e percebi que ela estava desacordada. O rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas e tinha várias manchas avermelhadas, talvez pelos tapas que o idiota tinha dado nela.

E o pior de tudo era que eu sentia vontade de brigar com ela, afinal eu tinha avisado, não tinha?

A cena voltava à minha cabeça a todo minuto, por isso nem percebi quando amanheceu e muito menos quando Ninfadora Tonks entrou raivosa na sala, com cara de quem ia me assassinar.

"Malfoy, foi você quem atacou o trouxa?"

"Foi sim."

"E por que você fez isso?"

"Porque ele tentou violentar a Weasley, além de ter batido nela."

"O quê? Como isso aconteceu?"

"A sua amiga teve a brilhante idéia de se insinuar para o homem, ele, como todo homem velho gorducho e cafajeste, a atacou, claro. E se eu não tivesse chegado lá, não sei o que teria acontecido." – falei, passando as mãos nervosamente na cabeça.

"Merlim... E como ela está?"

"Dormindo, desde que chegamos."

"Vou ver como ela está."

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e ela entrou no quarto da Weasley.

Eu nem sabia o que pensar mais.

Queria matar aquele safado da maneira mais dolorosa possível.

Só de pensar nas mãos imundas dele percorrendo o corpo alvo e delicado dela, me dava ódio, o ódio assassino que eu nunca tinha sentido antes por alguém.

"Malfoy." – Ninfadora chamou, parecia que ela estava ali há alguns minutos, me observando – "Ela está bem. E você, está bem?"

"Sim, estou, por que?"

"Você parece um tanto perturbado."

"E quem não ficaria? Vendo a – " eu ia dizer a sua namorada, mas lembrei que era de mentira – "Weasley sendo aliciada. Ela é uma criança!"

Ela me olhou com um ar divertido e disse:

"Sei, Malfoy. Por favor cuide dela, ok? Hoje não é necessário vocês irem até a boate."

"Eu e ela nunca mais pisaremos lá."

"Ela disse que voltará, mas desde que você também volte." – agora ela parecia mesmo estar se divertindo.

E eu não entendia o porquê.

Claro que eu também voltaria, nunca mais a deixaria sozinha com o Velho Gorducho.

Afinal, se não fosse eu, o Ministério, aqui representado pela minha querida prima Ninfadora, só acharia a Weasley depois que estivesse morta.

"Tudo bem. Eu volto."

Ninfadora sorriu como se aquilo fosse algo muito bom e disse:

"Ok, então tirem a noite de folga. E Malfoy, cuide dela." – ela disse piscando um olho e aparatando em seguida.

Ridícula.

Continuei na sala, pensando em como azarar Bill-Velho-Imundo-Porco-Nojento-Gorducho sem ser percebido e nem notei que já era quase noite quando a Weasley sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

"Draco." – ela falou com a voz fraca.

Olhei para a Weasley e meu coração pareceu bater novamente, ela estava bastante abatida e as marcas em seu rosto estavam com o tom de roxo.

"Oi. Você está legal?"

"Sim." – ela disse, tentando sorrir.

"Que bom. Quer que cuide desses hematomas?"

"Você sabe algum feitiço? Eu sei, mas nunca fui boa em feitiços de cura."

"Sei. Então, espera, fecha os olhos."

Ela obedeceu e eu toquei a face dela, delicadamente, receando que qualquer movimento mais brusco a machucasse mais.

Murmurei alguns feitiços para as marcas e elas desapareceram.

Agora estava melhor, mas continuava abatida, o que claro, não impedia que ela continuasse linda.

Certo.

Muito estranho isso...

"Pronto." – falei, enquanto tirava as mãos do rosto dela.

"Draco, eu – "

"Certo" – fingi não escutá-la, porque sabia que seria sobre o que ocorrera – "agora vou tomar banho e depois jantar. Você está com fome?" – falei me levantando.

"Estou, mas eu queria – "

"Certo, vou tomar banho e depois vou até aquele restaurante da esquina e compro algo para nós."

Saí quase correndo para o quarto, tomei um banho rápido e sem falar nada, fui até o tal restaurante. Voltei minutos depois e a encontrei sentada no sofá, assistindo televisão.

"Pronto. Na verdade nem era restaurante, era uma lanchonete. McDowell, sei lá, então comprei esse sanduíche para você."

Ela sorriu e disse:

"É McDonald's, Draco. E eu adoro os sanduíches de lá, obrigada." – falou enquanto pegava o pacote da minha mão e juro que tentei ignorar a sensação estranha da mão dela tocando na minha.

Comemos em silêncio, o único barulho era o da televisão que estava no canal de um filme romântico, mas interessante.

Eu sei! Euzinho gostando de romance.

"Qual o nome desse filme?" – perguntei.

"Orgulho e Preconceito. É tão lindo esse filme!" – comentou, parecendo um pouco melhor depois da refeição.

Ela olhava atentamente para a televisão e eu olhava para ela, observando cada traço do seu rosto tão bonito e delicado. Claro que aquele canalha não perdeu tempo em se aproveitar dela, era uma mulher muito interessante e eu queria tocar o rosto dela e depois beijá-la e...

"Draco?"

"Ahm?"

"Você tá bem? Está estranho."

"Ah, tô legal, você terminou?"

"Terminei."

"Ah, então vou jogar essas coisas no lixo." – falei levantando e recolhendo as embalagens de comida, e aproveitando para ficar o mais longe possível dela.

Voltei alguns minutos depois e me sentei novamente no sofá.

O filme acabou logo em seguida e eu sentia uma vontade enorme de sair correndo para o meu quarto.

Quando me levantei, ela fez o mesmo e disse:

"Draco, antes que você saia correndo, quero me desculpar."

"Ahm... eu nem ia sair correndo, Weasley. E nem precisa se desculpar."

"Preciso sim. Você me avisou do perigo e eu fui teimosa."

"Certo. Então, tudo bem." – falei me preparando para sair.

"Muito obrigada por ter voltado, você me salvou, eu estava tão desesperada..." – ela começou a chorar e eu entrei em desespero.

Nunca gostei de ver ninguém chorando e era pior quando ELA estava chorando.

E talvez tenha sido só por isso que a abracei. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito e envolveu meu pescoço com os braços.

Senti meu corpo esquentar, meu coração batia forte e descompassado, mas sentia uma estranha sensação de felicidade.

Depois de chorar durante alguns minutos, ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

Rezei para que estivéssemos na Boate, assim poderia beijá-la fajutamente, sem culpa.

Acariciei-lhe o rosto e limpei as lágrimas que ainda corriam pela sua face, aproximei-me devagar e ela parecia saber qual a minha intenção, por isso fechou os olhos como se esperasse que nossos lábios se unissem em um só, mas no meio do caminho dei-lhe apenas um beijo na bochecha, mas bem perto da boca e dizendo um rápido "boa noite" fui para o quarto.

Porque somente naquele instante eu percebi o porquê das sensações estranhas.

O coração batendo forte, a sensação de estar aquecido por dentro, a felicidade em vê-la, a vontade de protegê-la de tudo e de todos só tinha uma explicação: eu estava perdidamente apaixonado pela Weasley, e naquele momento eu quis desaparecer do mundo.

**Nota da Autora: **Ain Ain

Enfim saiu, desde a semana passada que tento, só hj consegui!

Gente, tive idéia para mais 3 ou 4 capítulos, por isso, não se alegrem esse ainda não é o final!

Mandem reviews se eu for merecedora.

ChunLi, thank you very much!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.:** Gentem!! Que capítulo foi esse?? Oh God!! Manu, amiga, vc tá se superando!! Até eu, que sou sua beta, fiquei na curiosidade!! Assim que se faz, amiga!! Arrebatando cada vez mais curiosos!! hahahahahahaha!!

Ó, quero ver muitas reviews para esse cap, ok?? Não tem desculpas!! A Manu merece!! E o cap ficou ótemo!!

Amo vcs!!

Bjs pra todos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Fechei a porta do quarto e deitei na cama.

Sentia meu corpo todo dolorido, como se um trasgo tivesse esmagado esse corpo tão perfeito.

Fechei os olhos, tentando não pensar, não queria lembrar de nada que tinha acontecido naquelas últimas quarenta e oito horas.

Já estava quase cochilando quando a porta abriu. Senti meu corpo ficar imóvel. Ela não poderia estar ali.

Ouvi passos se aproximarem lentamente da cama, até que a pessoa parou do lado em que eu estava deitado e se sentou.

"Draco?" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos e levei um susto enorme quando constatei que ela estava mesmo ali, sentada na minha cama, olhando para mim.

"Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui?" – falei ao mesmo tempo em que tentava levantar da cama, mas fui impedido pela mão dela que segurava meu ombro.

"Vim terminar o que você começou na sala." – ela falou se aproximando perigosamente.

"O quê?" – perguntei, atordoado com a aproximação.

Em resposta, colocou um dedo nos meus lábios, como sinal para não fazer mais perguntas idiotas.

Depois, aproximou-se mais e, por fim, juntou os lábios aos meus e mesmo que eu estivesse achando tudo aquilo errado, não consegui afastá-la, porque, pela primeira vez, sentia que ela queria o mesmo que eu.

Quando nos afastamos e, talvez, envolvido pelo calor do momento (e que calor...), eu disse:

"Quero você."

Ela sorriu e voltou a se aproximar de mim.

"Draco..."

Olhei para ela, mas agora via seu rosto distante, queria impedi-la de ir embora, mas não conseguia alcançá-la.

"Draco."

Ainda sentia as mãos dela no meu rosto, mas não conseguia vê-la.

"Draco."

"Não, por favor..."

"Draco."

"Não... não..."

A mão dela agora parecia tão real que me deu um tapa e eu abri os olhos, assustado.

"Eita, que sono pesado!" – ela falou enquanto ia até a cortina e abria, fazendo com que o sol me deixasse completamente cego.

"Weasley?" – perguntei confuso.

"Não, o Papai Noel. Eu, hein. Acorda, Draco! Tonks está na sala querendo falar com você e comigo."

Enfim meus neurônios acordaram e percebi que tudo não passara de um sonho.

A decepção estava estampada no meu rosto.

"Como você entrou aqui?" – perguntei à verdadeira Weasley que agora me olhava como se eu fosse doido.

"Pela porta." – falou simplesmente, apontando para o local.

"Weasley, eu poderia estar com alguém, sabe?" – falei, ignorando a piadinha dela.

"Que mentira! Ontem você não trouxe ninguém. A não ser que mantenha uma namorada secreta escondida dentro do armário." – falou enquanto abria as portas do móvel e mexia nas roupas como se realmente estivesse procurando alguém.

"E se eu estivesse nu?"

"Grande coisa..." – ela respondeu desdenhosa.

E eu não entendi.

Afinal...

Bem, deixa para lá.

"O que você está tentando insinuar?"

"Eu? Nadinha, Draco. Agora, vamos logo. Tonks está com pressa." – falou enquanto saía do quarto.

Levantei da cama e, depois de ter ajeitado meu lindo cabelo louro platinado, fui para a sala.

A minha querida prima e a Weasley estavam absortas em uma conversa cochichada, mas logo quando entrei, elas se calaram.

"Bom dia, Malfoy! Desculpe acordá-lo quase de madrugada!" – Ninfandora Tonks falou risonha, enquanto a Weasley abafava o riso.

"Que horas?" – perguntei, ignorando a felicidade das duas.

"Dez horas da manhã." – a minha querida chefe respondeu e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

Não era engraçado.

E se eu estava tão cansado era culpa do Ministério.

E culpa da Weasley por me fazer ficar acordado, e que agora me perturbava até em sonho.

Não movi um milímetro da minha boca, porque realmente não era engraçado. Então elas se recuperaram das risadas e a minha chefe ridícula disse:

"Que mau humor! Bem, hoje eu vim aqui para, primeiro, saber se você está bem, Ginny."

"Estou ótima." – a outra respondeu e ela realmente parecia assim.

"Que bom. Procuramos de novo algo que incriminasse o Bill, mas ele está limpo. Isso ou ele deve ter outro nome."

"Então com certeza ele tem outro nome. Aquele homem é um porco nojento..." – Weasley comentou e agora ela parecia menos "ótima" do que antes.

"Também acho. Por enquanto, continuem com os disfarces, os laudos trouxas ficam prontos próxima semana, só depois disso é que poderemos decidir o que fazer."

Concordamos com isso, afinal argumentar não resolveria nada.

"Agora, Ginny, eu queria falar a sós com o Malfoy."

Ela olhou a amiga com raiva e saiu da sala.

"Draco, cuide da Ginny. Ela diz que está ótima, mas sei que ela ainda está abalada pelo que aconteceu. Fique de olho nela e certifique-se de que ela nunca mais ficará sozinha com esse tal de Bill."

"Agora eu sou babá da Weasley?" – perguntei chateado.

Só me davam funções chatas.

Por quê?

"Draco, eu sei que você não se incomoda de ficar o tempo inteiro com os olhos nela."

O quê?

Ela sabia?

Mas como? Eu disfarçava bem, certo?

Ela não poderia saber...

Poderia?

"Então, até mais. Bom dia, Draco." – despediu-se e sumiu sem deixar que eu respondesse.

Ela não sabia mesmo!

Fui para a cozinha e encontrei a Weasley fingindo que lia o Profeta Diário.

Eu sabia que era fingimento porque o jornal estava ao contrário.

"O que ela disse?" – ela perguntou, abaixando o jornal e mandando o fingimento para o espaço.

"Nada que seja do seu interesse, Weasley." – respondi enquanto colocava meu café.

"Conta, Draco, por favor!" – implorou.

"Não, Weasley."

Ela me olhou com raiva e saiu resmungando várias coisas, das quais entendi "Doninha idiota" e "Não sou mais criança".

Ok.

Terminei o café e fui me deitar novamente, com sorte conseguiria voltar para o meu sonho maravilhoso que foi interrompido.

Não consegui voltar para o sonho.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que meu humor estava péssimo.

A Weasley não estava falando comigo, e quando eu chegava perto ela ficava resmungando.

Fizemos o percurso até a Boate em silêncio e eu nem conseguia achar isso ruim, porque ainda estava muito chateado por terem me interrompido em algo tão importante.

Quando chegamos lá, ela foi direto para o camarim sem nem olhar para a minha cara e eu fui para o balcão, pronto para mais uma noite tediosa.

Os clientes começaram a chegar e as coisas conseguiram piorar. Primeiro, porque odeio servir; segundo, porque a Weasley estava tão furiosa comigo que nem se aproximava do balcão, conseguia observá-la de longe e só; terceiro, uma mulher mais velha que eu uns trezentos anos estava tentando me seduzir e depois do décimo copo de whisky ela estava me puxando, tentando me agarrar.

"Algum problema aqui?" – ouvi uma voz dizer atrás da mulher que queria me violentar a qualquer custo.

E devo dizer que fiquei muito assustado quando reconheci como sendo a Weasley, que agora parecia mais furiosa do que antes.

"Zaiii daki zua baranga!" – a mulher disse para a Weasley.

"Como é?" – ela disse colocando a bandeja que trazia em cima do balcão – "Fique sabendo que você está agarrando o MEU namorado." – completou ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava para longe da aliciadora de menores.

A mulher riu desdenhosamente e disse:

"Que mentira!"

Weasley sorriu maliciosamente e se aproximou de mim.

Tive medo.

Eu não costumo ter medo de mulher, principalmente se ela for a Weasley e tudo mais, só que ela estava me olhando de maneira estranha.

MUITO estranha.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, puxou minha cabeça e me beijou.

Eu estava confuso, mas aproveitei aquele momento o máximo que consegui.

Aquele beijo parecia mais feroz do que os outros e talvez, por isso, tivesse um gosto melhor.

Nos afastamos somente quando se tornou impossível respirar, eu ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto ela segurava minha cabeça.

Um minuto depois, tempo que julguei suficiente para recuperar o fôlego, voltei a beijá-la, sem me importar em arranjar alguma desculpa para fazer isso.

Cada vez mais eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria mais ficar nessa situação de inventar algum motivo para beijá-la ou para estar perto dela. Eu teria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, que falar tudo o que estava sentindo.

Nos separamos quando um grupo de bêbados ficou no bar gritando por mais bebida.

Que raiva sinto daqueles alcóolatras!

Quando chegamos em casa, ela disse:

"Draco, preciso falar com você."

E então eu vi a chance de falar tudo o que estava sentindo e resolver logo isso.

"Certo. Eu também preciso falar com você. Mas fale você primeiro."

"Draco, hoje uma dançarina, a Star, comentou que o ex-namorado da Amelia, o pai da filha dela, era muito agressivo."

"Ele também?" – falei decepcionado. Então era sobre isso que ela queria falar?

"Sim. Ela tinha um dedo podre para homens, mas isso não vem ao caso. A Star falou que esse namorado dela era envolvido em bruxaria e se sentia muito decepcionado por ela não querer ou não poder estar envolvida também, por isso ele a desprezava."

"Certo, porque ela era um aborto."

"Isso. Então eu acho que devemos investigá-lo."

"Ok. Amanhã iremos até o Ministério e falaremos com a Ninfadora." – falei cansado, já me dirigindo para o meu quarto.

"Ei, Draco, e você o que queria falar comigo?"

"Nada." – falei indo para o quarto – "Boa Noite."

Eu ia falar sobre o que estava sentindo porque, por um minuto, pensei que era sobre ISSO que ela ia falar.

Estou tão idiotamente envolvido que até esqueço que isso tudo é uma missão do Ministério da Magia para descobrir a autoria de um suposto assassinato.

Não tem nada a ver com a minha paixão estúpida pela Weasley.

N-A-D-A!

"Herrera, Paul." – falou para uma das inúmeras fileiras de pastas na parede.

Nós estávamos na sala de arquivos.

A minha antiga sala.

Se não fosse o mofo e o calor eu sentiria saudades de ficar lá o dia inteiro, empilhando, removendo e atualizando aqueles arquivos...

"Certo. Ele tem 26 anos. Solteiro. Uma filha. Desempregado. Envolvido com pequenos furtos e perturbação da paz pública." – Ninfadora leu o que estava escrito na pasta.

"Nós podemos ir até a casa dele. O que você acha, Draco?" – Weasley perguntou.

"Que seja." – falei cansado.

"Então, vamos!" – respondeu alegre. Eu já disse que odeio o bom humor dela tão cedo? – "Qual o endereço?" – completou.

Ninfadora anotou o endereço em um pergaminho e alguns minutos depois chegamos ao lugar.

Parecia mais uma casa abandonada localizada em um bairro trouxa.

Tinha uma aparência suja e maltratada.

Tentamos chamar alguém, mas o local parecia estar, de fato, abandonado.

"Certo. Ótimo. Vamos voltar que aqui não tem ninguém." – falei.

"Malfoy, você é um bruxo ou um jumento?" – ela perguntou e tirando a varinha do bolso, murmurou – "Alorromora."

A porta abriu e nós entramos, sempre com o cuidado de ver se tinha alguém ali.

Mas depois de uma verificação rápida constatamos que a casa não tinha ninguém e, além disso, tudo estava revirado.

Estava olhando a cozinha, em busca de algo incriminador ou esclarecedor, quando ouvi o grito dela.

"Que houve?" – perguntei quando cheguei no quarto em que ela estava.

"Lê isso, Draco." – disse me entregando um pedaço de pergaminho.

Era uma carta do tal Paul.

"_Se você está lendo isso é porque já me pegaram e, talvez, já esteja morto._

_Não tenho muito tempo, mas creio que poderei escrever o suficiente para ajudá-los._

_Não matei Amelia. Ela foi morta por Bill._

_Bill é um ex-comensal da morte em busca de fama, poder e dinheiro. Eu também queria isso, por isso me uni à ele. Mas nunca pensei que Bill fosse matar Amelia._

_Quando ele fez isso, tentei sair do grupo, mas Bill não aceitou._

_Tentei passar informações ao Ministério através de algumas dançarinas da Boate, mas acho que não consegui._

_Tenho que fugir, talvez consiga me salvar..._

_Peguem o Bill, ele é o culpado de tudo e, aliás, o nome dele não é esse, o nome verdadeiro dele é "_

"Cadê o resto da carta, Weasley?"

"Não tem. Acho que pegaram ele..."

"Vamos voltar para o Ministério e mostrar isso à Ninfadora."

Ela concordou e segundos depois aparecemos no Ministério.

Contamos tudo o que descobrimos, mostramos a carta, mas a nossa querida chefe incompetente só soube dizer:

"Não é o suficiente. Vocês terão que voltar para a Boate e pegar o tal Bill."

"Mas de novo?" – falei REALMENTE cansado.

"Sim. Vão logo. Peguem esses broches, se tiverem algum problema, nós saberemos." – falou entregando a nós dois um broche, para mim um verde e para a Weasley um vermelho.

Muito criativo... sinceramente...

Como não podíamos aparatar na Boate, fizemos o trajeto de carro.

Eu sentia que ela estava apreensiva, por isso, quando estacionei o veículo, disse:

"Weasley, se você quiser eu desço sozinho."

"Não, eu vou com você." – falou saindo do carro.

Entramos no lugar e tudo estava silencioso.

Nenhum funcionário tinha chegado.

Antes de irmos para o escritório do Velho Gorducho, senti a mão dela segurar a minha e ela disse:

"Só não me deixa sozinha, ok?"

Acenei positivamente.

Eu nem conseguia falar diante daquele simples toque.

Era ridículo demais.

Íamos dar mais um passo quando uma voz vinda do balcão do bar, disse:

"Ora ora! Que bom vê-los em suas verdadeiras funções, Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy."

Senti a mão dela apertando a minha.

Porque naquela hora tivemos a plena certeza que estávamos muito encrencados.

**N.B**: Gentem!! Baixou um espírito bom na Manuzinha e ele resolveu aparecer!! Ô trem bão!! Eu adorei, e vcs?? Então estão esperando o quê pra deixar uma review?? Tá, ficou parecendo propaganda de eletrodoméstico, mas é de coração!! A Manu merece!!

Amiguenha, manda ver na inspiração!! Capítulo 5 neles!! hahahahaha!!

Bjs, meus amores!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, mais um capítulo, o penúltimo. Espero que vocês gostem.

Queria aproveitar essa N.A. para falar das minhas outras fics.

No momento tenho 4 fics incompletas e algumas delas já faz algum bom tempo que não atualizo. Quem lê "Será que ele é?", por favor, não me abandona, hahahaha, eu estou escrevendo o capítulo novo e daqui para junho ele estará no ar. Já "É amor ou Amizade?" eu estou fazendo o segundo capítulo neste instante e daqui para a próxima semana estará no ar, não me abandonem também.

O último capítulo dessa fic está sendo feito novamente, porque não gostamos do fim e eu estou modificando.

E, por fim, "Amor de Primavaera" está offline, mas assim que terminar esta fic, colocarei a Amor on, já tenho idéias para todos os capítulos.

Em breve publicarei mais quatro fics, mas acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.

Gente, agradeço a quem comenta, muito obrigada.

Espero, realmente, que apreciem o capítulo.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Íamos dar mais um passo quando uma voz vinda do balcão do bar, disse:

"Ora ora! Que bom vê-los em suas verdadeiras funções, Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy."

Senti a mão dela apertando a minha.

Porque naquela hora tivemos a plena certeza de que estávamos muito encrencados.

"Draco e Ginevra. Um casal bonito, mas um tanto inusitado." – Bill-Velho-Gorducho disse sorrindo maliciosamente

"Quem é você?" – perguntei, ignorando o fato do Velho Gorducho saber nossos nomes verdadeiros.

"Ah, desculpem!" – ele falou fingindo estar envergonhado, apontou a varinha (que antes estava apontada para a Weasley) para o próprio rosto e suas feições foram mudando, até que um homem totalmente diferente apareceu.

E o pior de tudo era que eu conhecia aquele rosto.

"Dolohov." – falei.

"Isso, Draco." – respondeu cinicamente.

"Dolohov, se você está querendo ressuscitar seu querido Lorde, pode ir desistindo. Ele está morto e enterrado." – disse e senti a mão dela apertar mais a minha, como forma de eu não fazer comentários idiotas em horas tão inoportunas.

"Draco, Draco... é claro que eu não quero ressuscitar Lorde Voldemort. Ele nunca me fez o favorito, sempre me castigava e me humilhava..." – Dolohov falou pensativo.

"Que comovente!" – falei e ela, mais uma vez, apertou minha mão.

"Eu quero ser o novo Lorde das Trevas!" – ele continuou, ignorando minha interrupção à sua narrativa tão tediosa – "Voldemort sempre ignorou os trouxas, achava que eles eram inferiores por não utilizarem magia... ignorava a tecnologia trouxa e seus benefícios. E por isso serei um Lorde das Trevas melhorado. Porque juntarei magia e tecnologia." – falou triufante e continuou – "Veja. Aqui, tenho minha varinha." – falou apontando a varinha para Weasley – "E aqui tenho meu revólver." – falou apontando a arma trouxa para mim. – "No caso de um falhar, o outro, com certeza, resolverá o problema."

"Dolohov, seu idiota..." – não consegui me segurar.

"Ora, pequeno Draco. Eu acho que você não está em posição de fazer esse tipo de comentário."

"E eu acho que você é um completo imbecil." – respondi ao mesmo tempo que tentava avançar nele, mas fui impedido pela Weasley.

"Isso mesmo, Weasley. Segure seu namoradinho. Aliás, Draco, que decepção. Se Lúcio fosse vivo estaria profundamente desapontado com você. Uma Weasley pobretona? Por Merlim!"

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de fúria.

Ele não tinha nem o direito de falar o nome dela.

"Dolohov, fale assim dela outra vez e você é um homem morto." – respondi, segurando a varinha com força.

"Que lindo! Defendendo a Weasley imunda..."

Mais uma vez tentei avançar nele, mas fui impedido.

Olhei para ela e agora ela estava chorando. Não sabia se era porque estava nervosa, ou porque ele tinha falado aquelas coisas...

Aquelas coisas que eu mesmo falei quando era um idiota...

Senti meu coração apertar quando vi as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto alvo.

"Certo, Draco, mas não existe nada que você possa fazer para defendê-la. Pensei em como matar os dois. E como tenho duas opções e duas armas, resolvi o problema. Primeiro você, Ginevra Weasley..." – Dolohov falou apontando a varinha para ela.

"Não, Dolohov, deixe-a ir."

"Draco, Draco... Você acha que sou idiota? Se ela for embora, me entregará no mesmo segundo em que estiver fora daqui."

"Ela não fará isso. Não fará, não é, Ginny?" – falei assustado, pela primeira vez a chamava daquele jeito.

E talvez fosse a última.

"Draco, não..." – respondeu, mais assustada do que eu.

"Que lindo, o amor juvenil!" – Dolohov comentou, sarcástico.

"Não, eu não irei embora, mesmo que esse idiota me deixe ir." – ela completou.

"Muito bonito! Agora os dois estão me desafiando. Eu ia mesmo deixá-la ir, mas mudei de idéia. Certo. Primeiro a Srta. Weasley, por ser tão atrevida e claro, por ser uma pobretona imunda..."

Vi os lábios dele se mexerem e as palavras "_Avada Kedavra_" se formarem, puxei-a com força e o raio de luz verde passou no mesmo lugar em que ela estava antes.

Fiquei na frente dela, apontei a varinha para ele e disse:

"_Expelliarmus_!"

A varinha dele voou para longe e eu, esquecendo que ainda tinha a minha varinha, avancei nele como um animal. Nunca tinha gostado do Velho Gorducho e agora que ele era o Dolohov gostava menos, por isso o ataquei com a minha força física.

Rolamos pelo chão, nos esmurrando. Eu me vingava por tudo o que ele tinha feito: por ter tentado violentar a Ginny e por chamá-la de pobretona imunda também.

Ele tentava pegar a varinha, mas o objeto estava a uma certa distância da mão dele. Eu estava muito machucado, sentia o sangue escorrer pela minha boca e pelo meu nariz, me sentia muito cansado, mas não poderia desistir. Pensei que nunca diria isso, até porque é algo bem "Harry Potter", mas naquela hora decidi morrer lutando, não fugiria mais.

Então, não lembro bem como tudo ocorreu. Em um momento que eu estava no chão, tentando me levantar, Dolohov pegou o revólver e apontou para mim, disparou a arma duas vezes e eu senti uma dor no peito e no braço, não era uma dorzinha qualquer, era uma dor lancinante que me dava vontade de gritar. Ele ia disparar mais uma vez, mas um coro de quatro vozes, gritou:

"_Estupefaça!_" – e ele caiu no chão, desacordado.

Ouvi passos apressados, mas somente uma pessoa veio em minha direção. Já nem conseguia mais enxergar direito, tinha sido derrotado e, com certeza, estava morrendo, mas, pelo menos, morreria como herói, não como covarde.

"Draco?" – ela falou e percebi que, mais uma vez, Ginny estava chorando.

"Eu..." – disse, percebendo que até falar causava uma dor terrível – "Vou morrer, Ginny..."

"Não diz isso, não fala nada, nós vamos te levar para o Hospital e tudo ficará bem." – ela falou, tentando sorrir.

Eu sorri em resposta e depois tudo ficou escuro, não conseguia enxergar mais nada, só ouvia os gritos desesperados dela, e após alguns segundos, não ouvi mais nada, tudo estava em silêncio e agora poderia descansar.

**! Draco e Ginny !**

"_Você é parente dele?_" – uma voz masculina totalmente desconhecida perguntou.

"_Hm... sou... sou namorada dele_." – ela falou e percebia-se que chorava muito.

"_Acalme-se, Srta., no momento o estado dele é estável, por enquanto, ele continua inconsciente._"

"_Eu quero vê-lo, Doutor_."

"_Acho que não é apropriado... ele está no centro intensivo..._"

"_Juro por Merlim que se o senhor não deixar eu entrar vou explodir esse hospital_." – ela falou ameaçadora.

"_Tudo bem. Entre_." – o homem respondeu derrotado.

Passos se aproximaram da cama, eu podia ouvir tudo, mas não via nada, nem conseguia me mexer, sentia meu corpo totalmente dormente.

"_Vou deixá-los a sós_." – o homem falou e segundos depois a porta foi fechada.

Senti que ela tinha sentado na cama e estava bem próxima de mim, sua mão acariciava minha face com delicadeza, como se tivesse medo que me machucasse mais. Então, falou:

"_Você tem que ficar bom, Draco, senão... eu... eu..._" – tentou dizer, mas tudo que fazia era chorar.

Então senti meu corpo mais cansado e o choro dela agora era bem distante, adormeci novamente.

**! Draco e Ginny !**

Abri meus olhos rapidamente. Estava deitado em um quarto totalmente diferente do meu: era branco e tinha outra cama além da minha. Olhei para a minha cama e eu estava cheio de fios, como se fosse algum tipo de máquina trouxa. Tentei me mexer, mas meu corpo estava muito pesado, além do mais meu braço direito e minha perna esquerda estavam enfaixados. Examinei o local novamente e percebi que havia uma poltrona perto da minha cama e nela estava uma pessoa que agora dormia.

"Ginny?" – falei e minha voz saiu estranha e fraca.

Ela se assustou e deu um pulo do sofá, depois olhou para mim e percebeu que eu estava acordado.

"Draco? Ai que bom! Você acordou!" – ela falou sorrindo, mas notei que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você foi atingido pelo Dolohov, então nós trouxemos você para cá, para o St. Mungus."

Agora tudo parecia fazer sentido.

Aquele desgraçado do Dolohov.

"E o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Está preso em Azkaban, sugeri a Tonks que mandasse os dementadores o beijarem, mas parece que existe algum regulamento idiota que diz que ele primeiro deve ser julgado. Aquele nojento merece a morte." – falou revoltada.

Eu não conseguia saber se ela estava revoltada com o que ele tinha feito com ela ou comigo. Preferi pensar que ela estava indignada pelas atrocidades que Dolohov fez comigo.

"Vou falar para o Doutor que você acordou."

"Hm, espera, Ginny" – ainda era estranho chamá-la assim, mas aproveitei meu estado enfermo como desculpa para tratá-la de maneira tão íntima – "Quanto tempo estou aqui?"

"Desde ontem à tarde, deve fazer umas 24hs agora." – respondeu olhando para o relógio.

"E você está aqui desde que horas?"

"Ahm... bem, eu meio que ameacei o médico e ele me deixou entrar aqui logo depois que retiraram as balas, isso foi ontem à noite..."

Então aquela conversa que ouvi tinha sido mesmo verdade...

"Agora vou lá, chamar o médico." – falou e saiu quase correndo do quarto.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela apareceu no quarto trazendo um homem todo vestido de branco e que parecia muito irritado, talvez pelo fato de que ela, literalmente, tinha o puxado até o quarto.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy, como se sente?" – ele perguntou.

"Doente." – respondi, era meio óbvio, não?

"Srta. Weasley, fique lá fora que vou examiná-lo."

"Mas... mas... eu..." – ela tentou argumentar, mas o homem lhe dirigiu um olhar severo e ela saiu resmugando "médico idiota" e "não sou criança". Quase pulei de alegria quando ouvi isso.

Se eu pudesse pular, com certeza, o faria.

Mas era tão bom ouvi-la novamente e, principalmente, quando saía resmugando daquele jeito.

O homem me examinou, fez algumas perguntas e depois de algum tempo disse:

"Certo, acho que tudo está melhorando, mas o Sr. terá que ficar aqui mais alguns dias."

"Quantos dias?"

"Não sei... talvez uma semana."

"Uma semana?"

"Sim, talvez mais..."

"Eu quero ir para casa."

"Não pode ser, Sr. Malfoy..."

Aquele idiota!

Eu já estava bem, o problema era só a perna, se não fosse por isso, já tinha saído correndo daquele lugar horrendo.

"Então eu quero ir para um quarto particular, afinal sou um Malfoy e preciso de mordomias." – falei com minha melhor voz de arrogante, mas naquela hora só pensei que, caso Ginny ficasse lá comigo, ela não poderia ficar apertada em uma poltrona minúscula, não é?

Os quartos particulares tinham mais conforto. Sei disso porque meu pai tinha ficado lá e OBVIAMENTE que ele ficou num quarto bom, não num quarto ridículo igual a esse em que eu estava.

"Tudo bem, pedirei que o Sr. seja transferido." – o homem falou cansado, parecia que ele queria se livrar de mim e de Ginny o mais rápido possível.

Quando ela entrou novamente, ainda estava chateada, sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou resmungando.

"O que houve?" – perguntei.

"Aquele idiota do médico!"

"Ele disse que eu estou bem e que vai me transferir para um quarto particular."

"Que bom!"

"Pois é..."

"Hm... Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Você tem algum parente vivo?" – falou timidamente.

"Não... quer dizer, a Ninfadora é minha prima distante... por quê?"

Ela não ia me deixar aos cuidados da louca da minha prima, né?

"Por nada... é que, quando chegamos aqui, perguntaram se eu era parente sua e eu meio que disse... meio que disse que era sua namorada. Desculpa, viu? Mas assim poderia ficar aqui com você."

"Tudo bem." – e quase perguntei se ela queria ser minha namorada mesmo, mas me segurei – "Hm... você... se você quiser ir embora, agora que estou melhor..."

"Quê? Não, obrigada, eu vou ficar aqui, afinal nós somos parceiros e, tipo, os pareceiros são amigos, né, que se ajudam e tal..."

Eu fiquei calado, afinal, eu preferia que ela desse outra explicação, talvez algo mais romântico...

Muito patético isso, talvez fosse efeito da poção anestesiante que me deram na operação.

Adormeci alguns minutos depois, estava muito cansado para continuar pensando.

**! Draco e Ginny !**

Quando acordei já estava no quarto particular e, com certeza, era muito melhor que o outro. Lá a minha cama era enorme e, claro, só tinha a minha cama, além disso, havia um sofá enorme, uma mesinha de cabeceira e um armário.

Pensei que quando acordasse ela não estaria mais lá e tive razão, no lugar estava Ninfadora Tonks.

"Oi." – falei, fraco.

"Beleza, Draco?" – ela perguntou me dando um tapa no braço enfaixado, fiz uma careta de dor ao que ela respondeu – "Foi mal. E aí, melhor?"

"Sim... acho..."

"Que bom, você estava bem mal... Ginny ficou desesperada!"

"Ficou?" – perguntei interessado.

"Muito... ela ficou aqui durante esses dias..."

"Esses dias?"

"Sim, faz três dias que você está aqui, Draco."

"Três? Eu passei um dia inteiro dormindo?"

"Sim... deve ser da poção anestesiante..." – respondeu pensativa.

"E onde está a Gi... caham... quer dizer, a Weasley?"

Ninfadora sorriu e respondeu:

"A Ginny" – enfatizou – "Foi em casa trocar de roupa e trazer algumas roupas suas e dela, na verdade, ela já deve estar voltando..."

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco até que Ginny voltou, para o meu alívio total, eu já começava a achar que ela tinha me abandonado com a maluca.

Veja bem, ela é legal e tudo mais, mas é louca, simples assim.

Fiquei mais uma semana no Hospital e era uma chatice total, porque não conseguia nem andar, ficava todo tempo parado na cama, dormindo, conversando ou comendo. Coisa sem graça...

Ginny ficou comigo todos os dias, às vezes tinha que ir até em casa, por isso eu ficava nas mãos de Ninfadora ou de Jason e Brooke, todos eram bem simpáticos comigo, mas eu, com toda a certeza, preferia a companhia dela.

A cada dia que passava eu tinha a certeza que estava completa e drasticamente apaixonado por ela e ao mesmo tempo que me sentia feliz, sentia, também, tristeza, por não saber como dizer isso para ela.

No hospital quase nunca tinha oportunidade, sempre que ia começar a falar, era interrompido por médicos, enfermeiras ou por visitas. Odiava todos eles.

A semana passou rapidamente e logo recebi alta para casa, para a minha casa, já que a casa que eu e ela morávamos tinha sido entregue na noite anterior à minha alta hospitalar.

"Quem arrumou minhas coisas?" – perguntei enquanto esperava Ginny chegar.

"A Ginny." – Ninfadora respondeu simplesmente.

"E onde estão?" – perguntei olhando para o quarto.

"Na sua casa." – ela falou revirando os olhos.

"E quem levou para lá?"

"Ah, meu Merlim! A Ginny! E, sim, ela sabe onde você mora."

"Oi, gente." – Ginny falou entrando no quarto com uma cadeira de rodas.

Depois de uma semana minha perna ainda estava ruim, nem conseguia ficar em pé.

"Pronto, até que fim!Tenho que ir, boa sorte, Draco. Segunda-feira o esperamos no Ministério, você também, Gi." – Ninfadora falou e quase saiu correndo do quarto.

"Então, vamos." – ela disse colocando a cadeira de rodas perto da cama.

"Certo, quem vai nessa cadeira?" – perguntei, porque eu não ia MESMO.

"Eu." – falou sentando na cadeira – "Claro que é você." – respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Ah não, é muita humilhação, eu posso ir andando."

"Pode?" – falou me desafiando – "Então, quero ver."

Olhei para ela e, por acaso, já falei que ela fica linda daquele jeito?

Levantei da cama e quando ia dar o primeiro passo, meu corpo amoleceu.

Maldita perna!

Só não caí porque ela me segurou a tempo.

"Ok, senta na cadeira."

"Não, Weasley, vamos assim. Você me guia, pode ser?" – falei enquanto absorvia o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Nem sob ameaça eu saíria dali, tão perto dela, daquele cheiro...

"Tudo bem, vamos." – falou enquanto me ajudava a andar.

A cena era bem estranha porque enquanto eu tenho 1m80cm de altura, ela deve ter, no máximo, 1m60cm... era bem esquisito que ela estivesse me guiando e não o contrário.

Depois de muitos minutos chegamos na parte de fora do hospital e eu vi meu carro, meu lindo e caro carrinho.

"Cadê a chave?" – perguntei esticando a mão.

Ela olhou para mim e riu maliciosamente:

"E como você pretende dirigir?" – mas antes que eu respondesse, andamos até o carro e ela abriu a porta do passageiro – "Entra que eu não tô agüentando mais o seu peso." – obedeci, embora relutante.

"E você dirige?"

"Não... alguém vai empurrando o carro." – falou enquanto se ajeitava no banco do motorista.

Olhei para trás e ela deu uma gargalhada.

"Claro que vou dirigindo, cabeção." – falou ligando o carro.

Durante o percurso, rezei para que meu carro ficasse intacto, não é que ela dirija mal, só o meu carro que é importado demais para ser dirigido por outra pessoa além de mim.

Quando chegamos ela me levou até o meu apartamento e, depois que eu estava acomodado na minha cama _king size _, ela disse:

"Bem, já vou."

"Vai para onde?" – quis saber, afinal a Ninfadora tinha dito que tínhamos que ir ao Ministério na segunda-feira e nós estávamos na sexta-feira.

"Hm... para casa."

"E eu?"

"Você o quê?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu vou ficar aqui, sozinho e doente?"

"Draco, contrate uma enfermeira... eu realmente não posso ficar..."

Então ela achava que eu só queria a presença dela por interesse?

"Eu não preciso de uma enfermeira, preciso só de você." – falei simplesmente estendendo minha mão para ela

Ginny me olhou, confusa.

Eu entendo, se fosse comigo, também estaria assim.

"O quê?" – falou, ignorando minha mão.

"Senta aqui." – disse, enquanto apontava o lugar perto de mim na cama ao que ela deu um passo para trás como se eu fosse um monstro, pronto para atacar.

"Eu não mordo." – completei.

Ela pensou sobre o assunto durante algum tempo, depois optou por se sentar na cama, de frente para mim, mas um pouco afastada.

"Então, bem... vou dizer logo tudo de uma vez..." – comecei – "Há 6 meses eu vivia bem. Pelo menos pensava que sim. Era um homem rico, bonito e solteiro, me divertia de várias formas, com várias mulheres, com qualquer uma, não desenvolvia nenhum laço afetivo com elas, até porque julgava ser um ser humano desprovido de um coração. Mas então conheci você. E meu mundo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo. Tudo me irritava: seu bom humor logo de manhã cedo, seus cabelos vermelhos demais, seu rosto sardento e sorridente, mesmo nas horas mais difíceis. Estava à beira de um ataque de nervos."

Ela estava confusa e eu mais ainda, porque se quisesse que aquilo soasse como uma declaração, tinha me enganado redondamente.

"Então, você me beijou. E pela primeira vez na vida senti meu coração bater, primeiro me sentia incomodado, não estava acostumado àquela sensação."

Eu sei, não estava indo nada bem.

Mas entenda, não levo jeito para essas coisas.

"Cada vez mais eu precisava sentir aquilo. O meu coração batendo, digo. E eu só sinto isso com você." – peguei a mão dela e coloquei sobre o meu peito – "Vê?"

Ela acenou positivamente e eu continuei:

"E o que eu estou querendo dizer é que..." – respirei fundo e completei – "Eu te amo e preciso de você perto de mim todos os dias, o dia todo..."

Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim, encostou o rosto no meu e disse:

"Eu te amo também."

E nos beijamos, sentia tanta falta daqueles lábios, daquela sensação de felicidade, não importava se ainda estava mal por causa do confronto com Dolohov, desde que ela sempre estivesse ao meu lado.

Depois disso, decidimos que, para o bem de nós dois, era melhor ela ficar ali, comigo, de preferência para sempre.

Moramos juntos durante dois anos, vivendo quase totalmente escondidos, até que decidi pedi-la em casamento, e devo acrescentar que isso quase me custou a vida, porque os irmãos dela me atacaram e quase me mataram, mas valeu a pena. A festa de casamento foi maravilhosa e comentada em todo o meio mágico por muitos meses. Afinal, uma festa ao estilo Malfoy não é para ninguém colocar defeito.

Estamos casados há um ano e Ginny espera nosso primeiro filho (está grávida de sete meses). É um menino, e, com certeza, será lindo como o pai. Afinal, os genes Malfoy são perfeitos, veja por mim. Só ainda não decidimos o nome. A Ginny quer chamar meu lindo menino, um descendente Malfoy, de linhagem pura, de Etevaldo. Mas isso não importa muito agora. Ainda faltam dois meses para que eu possa convencer a Ginny a colocar o nome que eu quero, que é Lucas. Bem mais lindo, bem mais imponente, e bem mais Malfoy.

Além disso, hoje sou um auror de verdade, o Potter teve que aceitar que sou capaz e agora tenho várias missões importantes. O ruim é ter que trabalhar com ele. Heroizinho mais chato!

Mas tudo valeu a pena, pois hoje sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, sempre pensei que felicidade significava ser rico ou bonito, mas hoje sei que a felicidade está nas pequenas coisas, no amor, na presença de alguém. Ainda temos muito caminho a percorrer, mas sei que o nosso final será igual ao dos filmes que Ginny sempre me obriga a ver, aqueles em que dizem : "e eles foram felizes para sempre..."

**N.B.:** Gentem, essa mulher má que eu chamo de amiga (pq ela é mesmo!!), deu cabo da fic, vocês acreditam?? Nossa, eu fiquei muito chateada, mas fazer o que?? Ela que manda, né?? hahahahahahaha!! Então, review nela!! Vamos reclamar nossos direitos e exigir um epílogo!! Afinal, nós merecemos!! E ela merece muitas reviews!!

Beijos, meus amores!! Até a próxima!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_

**Nota da Autora: **Fazer essa fic foi igual a ter um filho. Tudo bem, nunca tive filhos, mas deve doer do mesmo jeito. Hahahaha Brincadeira, mas deu trabalho...

Que emoção, terminei mais uma fic...

...

..

.

Bem, hahahahaha, agradeço a todos que comentaram e espero que gostem do que escrevi!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


End file.
